


Поцелуй

by SantAiryN, WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don't copy to another site, First Kiss, M/M, Romance, романтика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SantAiryN/pseuds/SantAiryN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020
Summary: Выстраиваемые тысячелетиями границы не так легко преодолеть. Но иногда на помощь приходит одно единственное случайно брошенное слово.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 29
Collections: WTF Good Omens 2020:  мини G - PG-13





	Поцелуй

— Проходите, моя дорогая, проходите. Может быть, желаете чаю? — Азирафель был сама любезность, пропуская в магазинчик молодую женщину в круглых очках. Она улыбнулась, мягко отказалась от чая и затем, немного оглядевшись, хмыкнула:

— Никогда бы не подумала, что такой человек, как ваш партнер, согласился бы на такой интерьер.

Азирафель от неожиданности едва не подпрыгнул. Конечно же, с этой милой Анафемой они встречались еще до приснопамятного аэродрома, хоть это и нельзя было назвать полноценным знакомством, ну, разве что с Бентли, но он как-то не подумал, что она может так хорошо сохранить воспоминания о тех событиях (и напрасно — в конце концов, девушка была потомственной ведьмой).

— Э-э, у моего друга, — он сделал особый упор на слове «друг», — чудесная современная квартира в Мэйфайр, е-если не ошибаюсь.

— О. — Анафема пожала плечами. — Я почему-то подумала, что вы живете вместе. Надеюсь, я не была слишком бестактна. Неужели это первые издания? — Ее взгляд заскользил по корешкам книг с искренним интересом, и Азирафель облегченно вздохнул — пунцовые щеки могли его выдать с головой. И почему человеческие тела так неудобно сконструированы, что их реакции способны поставить в неловкое положение в самый неудачный момент? Отдельно формулировать почему он вообще так всполошился, Азирафель не стал и поспешно ответил:

— Безусловно! Меня интересуют только редкие экземпляры. Пойдемте, дорогая, я покажу вам особые книги, те самые.

Несмотря на то что вопрос с превосходными и недвусмысленными пророчествами Агнессы Псих был исчерпан, Анафема сохранила к теме в целом определенный интерес. В конце концов, столько лет изучать одну единственную книгу и так и не заглянуть в подобные!.. Возможно, ей просто не хватало Агнессы, и чтобы отвлечься, она решила познакомиться с кем-нибудь вроде Нострадамуса. Как оказалось, в Лондоне возможно даже это. Если знать, у кого искать.

Анафема задержалась до позднего вечера. На улицах одна за другой начали зажигаться вывески соседних заведений, а она все не могла оторваться от слегка пожелтевших, но удивительно хорошо сохранившихся страниц. Подумать только, сколько раритетов аккуратно расставлено на полках этого удивительного магазинчика! Как только они попали в руки к этому непостижимому, почти плюшевому на вид... Мистеру Феллу?

Анафема неожиданно подумала, что точно не знает, как зовут хозяина, тактично вышедшего из комнаты, стоило ей увлечься чтением. Зато некстати вспомнилось, как худой тип со змеиными манерами называл его «ангел». И что-то такое смутное было, кажется, на старой авиабазе... Анафема сняла очки и потерла переносицу. От этих размышлений ей всегда становилось не по себе. Подробности ускользали, оставляя только общее чувство тревоги, сменяющейся надеждой. А вот метаморфозы своего старенького велосипеда она помнила прекрасно. И то, что эти двое к ним были однозначно причастны — тоже. И все-таки странно, что они не живут вместе. Она бы сказала, что им однозначно стоит попробовать.

Азирафель между тем нарочито безмятежно потягивал какао. Он всегда радовался заинтересованным визитерам, особенно тем, кто действительно разбирался в том или ином вопросе. Иногда он заводил с ними беседу, иногда, если видел соответствующее желание, оставлял наедине с избранной книгой в отдельной комнатке с глубокими уютными креслами. Далеко не всё он готов был продать (честно говоря, практически ничего), но вот разрешить прочитать при условии бережного отношения — почему бы нет? Он мог бы поспорить, что это взаимовыгодная ситуация — даже самые древние книги радуются, когда их используют по назначению. А один он не всегда мог обеспечить каждому экземпляру достойное внимание.

Так что Азирафель терпеливо ждал, пока Анафема сама не решит остановиться, и за чашкой приятного горячего какао читал газету. По правде говоря, пытался читать. Его глаза то и дело устремлялись в пространство, а мысли перескакивали на совершенно посторонние предметы. Некстати вдруг вспомнилось, как однажды Кроули действительно предлагал пожить под одной крышей. И, пожалуй, это была бы даже весьма интересная затея, которая, к сожалению, вряд ли осуществится — каждый из них слишком крепко обосновался на своей территории и без особо веских оснований не готов был кого-либо на эту территорию допустить.

— Спасибо, это было потрясающе! — Анафема притворила дверь в читальную комнату и бережно убрала книгу на специальный столик.

Немедленно отмахнувшись от назойливых мыслей, Азирафель с улыбкой поднялся:

— Не стоит благодарности, дорогая, приходите еще. У меня подобралась достаточно занимательная коллекция.

По правде говоря, Азирафель имел на это знакомство определенные виды: вполне могло случиться, что однажды у Анафемы проснется наследственный дар, и тогда он хотел бы заполучить первое издание ее пророчеств, а быть может даже и рукопись. Так что он вежливо проводил девушку к двери, но перед тем как переступить порог, она вдруг повернулась, и внимательно посмотрела ему в глаза.

— Вы ведь не совсем человек, верно? Точнее, совсем не человек?

Что ж, следовало ожидать, что сверхъестественное чутье (и «неуместное использование сил добра на глазах у единицы неподготовленного населения» — как значилось в записке от Гавриила) начнет ей что-то подсказывать.

— Это... немного личный вопрос. — Впервые за шесть тысяч лет ангела спрашивали об этом настолько в лоб. Всякое бывало: если он подходил к маскировке чудес недостаточно внимательно, то ему случалось слышать в свой адрес и «благодетель», и «чудо небесное», и «держите колдуна». Даже сатанинским прихвостнем как-то раз обозвали (услышав об этом, Кроули смеялся долго и со вкусом и несколько десятилетий еще об этом припоминал к вящему ангельскому неудовольствию).

Анафема, впрочем, настаивать не стала. Ещё раз попрощавшись, она добавила только: «Передайте от меня вашему другу поцелуй» — и улыбнулась.

— Обязательно передам, — машинально ответил ангел и, только закрыв дверь, дойдя до кресла, хлебнув какао и снова взявшись за газету, нахмурился.

Не то чтобы его зацепила прощальная фраза Анафемы. В конце концов, это всего лишь форма проявления вежливости, ничего особенного. Но... да, почему-то зацепила. Ох, кажется у него выдался день, богатый на размышления. Впрочем, почему бы и нет. Кроули, как подсказывало выработанное годами умение чувствовать друг друга, все равно придет едва ли раньше полуночи, так что можно и поразмышлять на отвлечённые темы. Хотя, положа руку на то место, где у людей расположено сердце, ангел готов был признать, что не такие уж они были и отвлеченные.

Бывали времена, когда расцеловать друг друга в щеки (а иногда и не только в щеки, особенно если мы говорим про поистине замечательные мужские клубы, где с особым вкусом танцевали гавот) было вполне допустимым дружеским приветствием. Но с Кроули они так не поступали. Никогда. Удерживая вежливую дистанцию, останавливаясь ровно перед чертой, отделяющей рукопожатие старых друзей от чего-то большего, они пронесли негласное табу на излишние прикосновения через тысячи лет. Это было, как ангелу казалось на тот момент, решением обоюдным и в высшей степени оптимальным.

Эфирные сущности не особенно нуждаются в телесных контактах. В отличие от демонов, они мало значения придают своим физическим телам, используя их только в рамках необходимого. Они не знают ни вкуса свежих устриц, ни аромата блинчиков — им это неинтересно. В основном, потому что они бывают на Земле только по делам. Азирафель же жил на Земле слишком долго. И слишком к ней привык.

Со вздохом отложив окончательно позабытую газету, ангел откинулся в кресле. Его обуяло одно из самых опасных для ангелов чувств — любопытство (и только за это Гавриил должен был бы хорошенько его отчитать, хотя... где там сейчас тот Гавриил и есть ли ему вообще дело до погрязшего в людских заботах ангела). В конце концов, неужели после недоапокалипсиса остался смысл в каких-то запретах? Азирафель впервые за много лет посмотрел на часы, которые повесил когда-то в чисто декоративных целях, и коснулся губ кончиками пальцев.

— Привет, ангел! — едва пробило полночь, как Кроули вошел в магазинчик, чуть ли не пританцовывая, — Нет, ты подумай — люди, кажется, все-таки двинулись. Что-то наш милый маленький антихрист напортачил. Ты когда-нибудь видел, чтобы по ночам освящали пожарную машину, а?

За то время, что прошло до его прихода, Азирафель успел порядком разнервничаться, передумав о всяком — приятном и не очень, так что решил не откладывать.

— Кроули.

— Я тут захватил кое-что по дороге, тебе понравится, — демон встряхнул фирменным пакетом известного винного дома.

— Я хотел бы тебя поцеловать.

Кроули застыл с наполовину поднятой в приветственном жесте рукой. Его рот дернулся, чтобы что-то произнести, потом он тряхнул головой и поднял брови.

— Ангел, ты в своем уме?

— Если ты не против, разумеется.

Очки на носу демона поползли вниз, но вместо того, чтобы их поправить, тот сдернул их свободной рукой, и уставился на ангела яростно пламенеющими глазами. 

— Ты пожалеешь.

Азирафель подошел к демону вплотную и глубоко вздохнул. Положил одну руку ему на пояс, второй смял лацкан черного пиджака. Потянулся, осторожно коснувшись плотно сомкнутых губ. И слегка отстранился, как бы спрашивая — «нет?».

— Ангел, подумай хорошо, что ты делаеш-ш-шь... — голос Кроули перешел в сдавленное шипение.

Азирафель облизнулся и попробовал вновь — прижался губами крепче... И на этот раз демон не выдержал. С выдержкой у демонов вообще часто бывают проблемы, особенно когда после шести тысяч лет «нельзя» в одно мгновение превращается в «можно-если-конечно-ты не-против». Против демон абсолютно точно не был. Года этак с 4004 до рождества Христова.

Сжав плечи ангела руками, Кроули ответил на поцелуй с такой жадностью, будто хотел немедленно поглотить, сожрать, растерзать, и не будь они оба сверхъестественными существами — так вполне могло бы произойти. По крайней мере, они бы точно задохнулись, на пятой, пожалуй, минуте.

К счастью, дышать им было совершенно не обязательно. И если бы не визг шин за окнами магазинчика (скоростной режим нарушать любил, увы, не только демон), от которого оба вздрогнули и оторвались, чтобы, наконец, вдохнуть, поцелуй вполне мог бы побить какой-нибудь глупый человеческий рекорд.

— Ох, Кроули...

Губы ангела посинели, а зрачки расширились, как будто он столкнулся с чем-то воистину неведомым. «И страшным» — панически додумал за него Кроули, который чего-то в этом духе и ожидал. Что не сможет сдержаться и сделает этому нежному ангелу больно. Или просто напугает напором. Или окажется недостаточно хорош. Или еще что-нибудь. Демоны любят иногда сгущать краски, перестраховка и тотальное недоверие — их ключ к выживанию.

— Сатана и чертова преисподняя, я же говорил! Я предупреждал, подумай!

Не оставив и секунды на возражения, Кроули нацепил очки и рванулся к двери.

— Подожди, — в окне мелькнула какая-то тень, но Азирафелю было не до нее — нужно было сказать, срочно сказать что-нибудь, остановить, — там дождь...

— Что?.. — Демон бросил взгляд через прозрачное стекло в дверях, по которому стекали быстрые струйки. — Да какая мне разница, — и дернул к себе дверную ручку.

— Кроули! — Азирафель мгновенным прыжком, таким резким, что закружилась голова, переместился к двери и, обхватив демона руками, рванул на себя. От неожиданности они едва не полетели на пол, Кроули по инерции взмахнул рукой в открытом проеме — и немедленно взвыл: попавшие на кожу капли превратились в язвы. Азирафель еще раз потянул их обоих назад, в сторону безопасной комнаты и быстрым заклятием запечатал двери. Не должно там было быть никакого дождя.

— Пожарную машину ночью освящали, говоришь. — Азирафель еще крепче стиснул Кроули руками и уперся лбом в его плечо. Так вот какие демоны на ощупь. Теплые, пахнущие терпким дымом, живые. Слава Всевышней, живые.

— Ангел, я...

— Полагаю, кого-то наше маленькое представление с обменом не убедило. — Азирафель нервно усмехнулся в темную плотную ткань и незаметно вытер об нее повлажневшие глаза.

— И они тоже решили объединить усилия? Ублюдки.

— Согласен с тобой по обоим пунктам. Не лучший момент, чтобы так резко выскакивать на улицу, верно? — Голос все-таки дрогнул и Кроули со вздохом положил ладонь поверх ангельских пальцев, стиснувших его рубашку, но тут же скривился.

— Дьявол, как же жжет.

— Ох, — Азирафель поспешно расцепил руки, стараясь не слишком об этом сожалеть, прищелкнул пальцами, и повязка мягко легла на поврежденную кожу. 

Встряхнув пострадавшей рукой, демон недоверчиво поднял бровь, и ангел вздохнул. 

— Там... человеческая мазь. От ожогов. Полностью не залечит, но хотя бы снимет боль...

Кроули благодарно хмыкнул и тут же отвернулся.

— Думаю, они не поняли, что произошло, и все еще там.

— А у меня, кажется, найдется зонт, достаточно широкий для двоих. Дополнительную защиту от брызг я смогу гарантировать минут на пять, — понятливо подхватил Азирафель. 

Они переглянулись, и стоило Азирафелю взмахнуть рукой, призывая зонт и распахивая двери, как Кроули, засунув пострадавшую конечность в карман, хлестким движением отмел назад все, что находилось к магазину подозрительно близко. К счастью, этой ночью улица была практически пустынна, если не считать пожарную машину с выключенными фарами и белую фигуру, прислонившуюся к ее полированному боку. Так что обошлось без особых жертв — смятый металл и неизвестного ангела, впечатанных в стену дома напротив можно было и не считать.

По пострадавшей стене уже поползли предательские трещины, так что Азирафель покачал головой. Негодование он, безусловно разделял, но вот страсть к чрезмерному разрушению — не очень. Так что стена как-то сама собой восстановилась, а машина (ну, то что от нее осталось — кабина да сплющенный кузов) просто оказалась прислоненной рядом. Вода в резервуарах закончилась, так что демону теперь стоило опасаться разве что луж.

Водитель в кабине пошевелился и негромко выругался.

— Подумать только, нас почтила присутствием сама Дагон. Чем обязаны? — Кроули оскалился, глядя, как с водительского места неловко выбирается затянутая в гидрокостюм одна из герцогов преисподней. Зажатый в ее руке водяной пистолет намекал на то, что водозащита от ангела была более чем уместна.

— Привет, Кроули. Да так, любопытно было проверить. — Струйка смертельно опасной жидкости вырвалась из пластикового сопла, коснулась невидимого барьера и — испарилась. — Впрочем, не то чтобы мы соскучились. Да и ты не скучай. — Дагон расплылась хищной улыбкой, и повернувшись через плечо, исчезла. Похоже, настроения долго беседовать у нее не было.

В то же время белая фигура отделилась от стены, слегка пошатываясь. Без лишних слов она поправила одежду и, засияв белым светом, так же растворилась в ночи. Но Азирафель все равно успел ее узнать. 

— Уриил, подумать только. Можно было догадаться, что она согласится даже на сделку с... силами зла.

Кроули неприязненно пожал плечами и щелчком пальцев отправил остатки машины на одну из ближайших свалок. Люди ее, конечно, хватятся, но тратить силы на починку — это уже был бы перебор.

— Ангел, давай вернемся в дом. Мне срочно требуется выпить.

— О, ты, помнится, принес что-то с собой. Но так и не предложил попробовать. Надо поработать над твоими манерами, дорогой.

Кроули закатил глаза и сделал вид, что не замечает, как ангел нервно сцепил холеные руки. Но едва за ними закрылись надежные двери магазинчика, подошел вплотную и зажав очки в здоровой руке, уставился немигающим острым взглядом.

— Если я сделал что-то не так — скажи. Если жалеешь — тоже скажи.

— Господи, Кроули, это был не первый поцелуй в моей жизни. — Ангел вздернул нос, но затем его взгляд потеплел и по щекам пополз густой румянец. — Зато самый... особенный.

— Так, где-то тут я поставил эту бутылку...

— Кроули. — Азирафель мягко остановил готового поддаться панике демона и взял его лицо в ладони. — Не убегай. Может быть, это я был не прав? Ты так и не дал мне своего согласия.

— Ангел, ты невыносим. Я согласен. Согласен на всё.

— Ну и отлично, мой дорогой. А теперь вернемся к вину. Так какого это года, говоришь, урожай?.. — Азирафель лукаво улыбнулся и, выждав мгновение, притянул демона к себе — для поцелуя.

***

— ... ничего страшного, я зайду в другой раз. Вы бываете по вторникам? В следующем месяце? Да, конечно, мне будет удобно. Жаль, что не застала вас, но спасибо за книгу. Ваш помощник очень милый молодой человек... Да, конечно. Бегония чувствует себя хорошо и уже освоилась на подоконнике. Передавайте вашему другу благодарность и, разумеется, поцелуй.

Через некоторое время Анафема положила трубку и удовлетворенно качнула головой. Может быть, она и не унаследовала полностью дар Агнессы, но некоторые вещи просто невозможно было не предугадать. Правда, она ставила лет на пять, а прошел едва ли год. Но в конце концов, она еще неопытная пророчица. Потянувшись к стопке конвертов с приглашениями, она вытащила два незапечатанных, достала карточки и вложила их в новый чистый конверт, где с улыбкой вывела один общий адрес.


End file.
